Si lo quieres, tómalo
by LETTHE
Summary: Un conjunto de drabbles unidos en lo que podría ser la innecesaria precuela de A cualquier costo. 1x274 (Actualización de redistribución del texto)
1. Uno

Uno

Uno corre entre los pasillos rescatando cualquier niño que permanezca en la base, sabe que al menos 10 Silver vienen tras él y cuenta con ello para su plan, llega al final del pasillo deteniéndose de espaldas a la pared esperando, ellos se acercan girando por el pasillo y lo ven

–Número Uno– comienzan a decir uno tras otro al correr hacia él, sus patas metálicas casi arácnidas hacen un horrendo sonido al chocar unas con otras acercándose al niño que permanece inmóvil apuntándoles, varios Silver corren en el pasillo son tantos que Uno pierde la cuenta, uno se sujeta del techo ganando velocidad sobre los demás pero poco a poco pasillo y techo están atascados de ellos, literalmente atascados, el que está más al frente estira todo lo posible su metálica y afilada pata tratando de capturar a Uno que ajusta sus lentes oscuros sonriente

–Número Uno– repiten sin cesar desesperados

–Son un gran público pero debo irme– exclama el menor disparando la I.C.E sobre ellos dejándolos atrapados en un perfecto cubo de hielo, él camina tranquilo enciende sus botas para volar y al llegar a la mitad de altura del cubo dispara un pulso azul que atraviesa el hielo dejando un túnel perfectamente cortado por el que atraviesa, sale tranquilo pero ve otro grupo de Silver venir por el pasillo y sonríe emocionado volando hacia ellos recargando su arma.


	2. Chad

Chad

Número Ci pelea contra al menos diez de esas como arañas plateadas y comienza a cansarse, patea uno tras otro contra el piso esperando que no se levanten, está por ceder cuando número Ega se desliza bajo uno llevándola consigo, ya fuera del grupo les dispara tiras de espuma, ellos quedan atascados tratando de romperlas pero son muy flexibles y altamente corrosivas poco a poco se van deshaciendo en ellas

–Wow– exclama Ci sorprendida aun en brazos de Ega

–Recalibre su acidez– dice él orgulloso

– ¿No dañara el casco de la base?– pregunta ella al mirarlo

–No lo creo– responde él pero al notar la cercanía, la suelta asustada y ella se voltea nerviosa apareciendo pequeñas marcas en las mejillas

–Hay más enemigos por allá– exclama él alejándose avergonzado

–Sí, yo iré de este lado– le responde ella alejándose lentamente pero Uno sale de ese pasillo cubierto de fragmentos de hielo que se sacude cuidadoso y le sonríe alegre

– ¿Qué tal tu primera misión?– la saluda Uno

–Es un poco diferente del campo de entrenamiento– suspira ella ventilando un poco su uniforme

–Yo te relevo– exclama número Aelo llegando al lado del grupo

–No, Número Aelo déjame entrar– lo llama Chad que corre desde la nave hasta ellos

–Aun estas en evaluación ¿no 274?– pregunta dudoso el azul pero eso no hace a Chad dudar

–Infinito me trajo así que podría intentarlo– dice el rubio seguro mostrando sus armas lo que significa que de verdad número Infinito lo dejó allí con ese propósito

–Él es muy hábil– comenta Uno listo a irse de nuevo, Chad lo mira dudoso pero Aelo lo piensa –Vamos aún hay muchos– agrega el chico de lentes obscuros al irse corriendo

–De acuerdo- le dice Aelo y comienza a alejarse –Ci descansa puede que te necesitemos- ordena el pequeño de azul, la menor asiente agotada voltea buscando a 274 pero ya no está.


	3. Yon

Yon

El estruendo de niños gritando y explosiones se expande por el cielo mientras dos Silver escapan cada uno llevando un niño, ambos pequeños gritan aterrados, un tercero los alcanza pero vuela en pedazos recién llega a ellos la explosión los desequilibra, algo golpea a uno que nervioso comienza el análisis de su superficie, recién identifica el objeto intenta girar sobre sí para tirarlo pero Yon no cede

–No te lo vas a llevar– grita furiosa golpeando con su arma al Silver que se remueve violentamente, el otro se acerca para capturarla cuando aproxima su pata metálica ella la sujeta y la arranca bruscamente, el Silver cae en pánico retrocediendo, Yon usa la pata para encajarla a la mitad del que monta y este se apaga lentamente, el niño queda libre pero cae sin control

–Oh, oh– logra decir ella al verlo caer –Tú no vas a escapar– amenaza al Silver restante que ya va lejos –Diablos– se queja brincando desde el resquebrajado robot que termina de romperse en el aire, ella logra sostenerse del filo de una pata del Silver fugitivo causándose una herida sangrante, el Silver está muy nervioso y trata de sacársela de encima moviendo sus patas a gran velocidad

–Fuera, fuera– se queja el Silver pero Yon logra subir a él

–Oh vamos llévame a mí también– pide dulce sin embargo el robot no para

–No, a ti no te quieren- dice con su voz mecánica y ella realmente se enoja

– ¿Qué?, se llevan a este niño sin gracia y a mí no- le reclama pateándolo

–Muy violenta, muy violenta– repite el robot antes de apagarse y comenzar a caer con ambos niños

– ¿Tenías que romperlo?– grita el niño atrapado

–Él empezó– se excusa ella

–No te preocupes, veo la plataforma desde aquí ¿Sabes nadar?– pregunta ella sonriente

–No– grita el chico pero ya es tarde ella ha roto las patas que lo atrapaban y él cae sin control, después ella se suelta cayendo en picada surcando su caída.

Uno y 274 llevan a cabo una competencia que al parecer consiste en vencer a los enemigo de formas vistosas y rápidas, Nigel destroza cinco de un tiro asombrando a los presentes mientras Chad molesto busca a un grupo grande para lucirse más, los nota acercándose dirigiéndose a ellos veloz, Uno sonríe al verlos pero escucha un grito provenir del cielo, prende sus botas sin pensarlo y sale a atrapar lo que cae pues ya se imagina que es, sube varios metros cuando lo ve, un borrón naranja cae rápidamente él logra calcular un punto seguro de intervención y en un parpadeo lo tiene a salvo, el pequeño gimotea medio consciente cuando Uno comienza a bajar, un grupo de Silver viene desde abajo por él

–Número Uno, Número uno– repiten a coro acelerando al localizarlo, el menor también acelera, un Silver está por alcanzarlo cuando algo lo impacta y parte por la mitad los demás analizan lo sucedido pero ya es tarde ella ahora está sobre otro

–Número Yon– casi grita el robot al identificarla comenzando a separarse aterrados

–Otra vez ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?– grita ella molesta sosteniéndose del robot

–Para empezar gritas mucho– golpea el rayo I.C.E a las demás máquinas que quedan en un cubo y caen –Dijiste que los salvarías– se queja número Ega manteniéndose en una plataforma flotante llevando a un niño al hombro

–Mumu pero si está a salvo– responde ella saltando del Silver roto hasta Ega solo para picar la cabeza del pequeño inconsciente con su dedo, abajo se escuchan gritos llamando la atención de los tres mientras el Silver huye veloz, ellos deciden bajar y no seguir al robot en fuga, Uno llega primero viendo el caos, los Silver vencidos y rotos se están levantando, uniendo creando bolas metálicas con patas en toda su superficie, Nigel deja al niño en el piso ajustando sus guantes, otros niños corren para levantar al agente inconsciente buscando sacarlo del área

–Nunca había visto que hicieran eso– exclama Yon al llegar al lado de Nigel, los más pequeños o de menor rango despejan la zona al ver a ambos juntos, Pilgrim y Kuya ven todo desde la nave Insignia a una distancia segura, 274 llega corriendo donde Aelo que mira todo tratando de llegar a su equipo ambos ven a Ci que a lo lejos protege a unos operativos de menor rango, pequeñas gotas de su sangre hacen un camino que los Silver no cruzan

–Se reagrupan– exclama Aelo para Chad que aún lo sigue

–Lo sé ¿ahora qué?– pregunta cansado el rubio

–Nosotros nos retiramos es trabajo de los rojos– explica llegando hasta Claw que intenta detener su sangrado pero su nariz no para

–Te dije que no te forzaras– la regaña él buscando un pañuelo entre su ropa

–Lo siento, capitán- responde ella sujetando su nariz, las máquinas analizan todo sin atacar, los niños comienzan a desalojar la plataforma y solo los de sudadera roja se quedan preparándose

–Es un reto, nos están retando– exclama Yon sonriente pero Ega toma su arma dispuesto a salir

–Diviértete– le dice el blanco esperando que Nigel vaya con él

–Yo me quedo– responde Uno alistándose, Ega lo mira dudando pero asiente

–Cuídate– le anima el menor

–Gracias Mumu– responde Yon tratando de abrazarlo aunque él corre para salir de ahí

–El área esta despejada- escuchan todos por su comunicador.


	4. Gal

Gal

La tranquilidad no dura, un fuerte impacto desnivela la nave y los Silver completamente reorganizados atacan, ruedan o corren sobre la inclinada plataforma, Yon corre para hacer su conocido ataque de caer sobre el enemigo pero las esferas se empujan unas contra otras para lanzar a una contra ella, ambas chocan pero Yon queda atrapada entre las patas del robot

–No– grita ella molesta intentando partir la bola de máquinas cuando está activa el vuelo, cada pata puede tensar la superficie del aire y usarla para deslizarse por lo que ahora que tiene patas en toda la superficie es increíblemente rápida, una a una las esferas levanta vuelo atrapando a cualquier rojo cercano, Nigel corre entre ellas disparándole a cualquiera que entre en su visión usando los cubos de hielo para ganar altura pero varios ya van muy arriba, Chad hace uso de las plataformas flotantes para conseguir la misma altura, llegando un poco más alto pero en el máximo uso de estas

–Nigel– le grita el rubio llamando su atención, el menor lo entiende y usa un cubo para llegar lo más cerca de él, se apoya en su hombro para detener al que lleva a Yon aunque va más alto, no puede congelarlo pero brinca para prender sus botas sabiendo que el combustible amenaza con terminarse, dispara cerca de sus patas logrando crear un cubo que atrapa algunas deteniendo su avance, trata de llegar a ella sin embargo las botas se apagan, dispara a una esquina del cubo del Silver para crear otro cubo adherido al primero afortunadamente su arma queda atrapada, la unión resiste el peso del menor que trepa cuidadoso el cubo sus botas aún humean y le dificultan sujetarse del hielo, los rechinidos de máquina vienen de arriba por lo que voltea pensando que Yon se ha soltado pero no, sigue atascada pateando y mordiendo al robot gritando sin embargo algo cae a gran velocidad poco a poco puede distinguirlo y es un Silver que hace ruidos muy agudos mientras parece que no tiene control en su caída, calculando se da cuenta que eso se estrellara con ellos corre para sacar a Yon, ella estira su mano y él la toma justo a tiempo pues el Silver solo impacta contra la esfera, destrozando una gran parte que queda pegada al que cae, una capucha roja revolotea sobre este y ambos entienden quien ha llegado, Yon y Uno miran como se aleja, su bloque de hielo desciende lento por los pocos Silver que quedan en el que aunque intentan subir solo disminuyen la velocidad de descenso, a metros de estrellarse brincan a la plataforma que intenta estabilizarse aún llena de cubos con las esferas de Silver dentro

–Repliéguense– ordena número Pilgrim serio por el comunicador, todos corren a la entrada central donde número Epsis parece contarlos y checar que estén todos, 274 llega junto a Uno que le sonríe agradecido por la ayuda, Yon los ignora sigue con la mirada al único que no ha vuelto

–Sí, lo golpeo– grita un chico emocionado pero ni Chad o Nigel entienden que pasa

–No, se vuelven a unir– expresa otro nervioso, Nigel intenta ver pero no puede un par de enormes bloques le impide ver más allá

– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunta el menor a Yon

–Es número Gal, está aquí– responde absorta por la lucha que al parecer tienen en el cielo, se siente un golpe muy grande en la nave y los que logran ver se asustan, los demás entre ellos Uno y 274 solo se preguntan porque están ahí arrinconados, los cubos empiezan a alejarse de ellos en dirección del centro de la plataforma el hielo se derrite y las esferas rojas de calor corren a unirse a un cúmulo de restos de Silver que crece conforme más se unen, entonces los chicos lo ven, al máximo operativo rojo del GKND ahí pequeño he inmóvil peleando solo contra esa gigantesca esfera hecha de patas metálicas

–Número Gal– resuena el estruendo de esa voz robótica antes de atacar, Uno corre por dos armas

– ¿Qué haces?– le pregunta un chico

– ¿Qué? pues ir a pelear que más– responde Nigel animado y 274 reacciona buscando un arma

–No seas tonto, Gal está peleando no le puedes estorbar– dice otro chico, Nigel lo mira desconcertado

–Si te metes en su camino, te puede matar– responde Yon a la pregunta qué cree que le pasa por la cabeza

– ¿Peleará solo?– pregunta 274 molesto

–Es la mejor– responde una niña al frente

–No me importa, no me quedaré aquí mientras pelea sola- grita Nigel corriendo a enfrentar a la esfera con sus dos armas listas

–Maldito– se queja Chad al seguirlo

–Oye no, Pilgrim se enfadara–- grita alguien al verlos entrar, ellos corren planeando cada uno su ataque pero recién el último Silver se une la niña se mueve

–¿Terminaste?– pregunta golpeándolo a mano limpia, la esfera retrocede –Ya me harte que se lleven niños- grita molesta sacando grandes trozos de la esfera, Chad y Nigel difícilmente esquivan uno mirándola sorprendidos la pequeña es muy fuerte y aunque va sacando a la esfera de forma, tres Silver la toman alzándose en vuelo con ella que intenta patalear, el resto de Silver caen al piso tornándose negruzcos, Uno lo ve todo e intenta detenerlos dispara varias veces pero los Silver son muy buenos esquivando, 274 se detiene tras él

–Dispara abajo y yo lo haré arriba– dice serio el rubio

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta Nigel mirándolo dudativo logrando que Chad se ruborice

–Solo hazlo maldición- responde nervioso el mayor, ambos apuntan cuidadosos no quieren herir a la niña pero los demás corren por la plataforma asustados, ambos disparan y el movimiento funciona el trio de Silver queda dañado aunque es difícil saber quién le dio, uno cae de un lado mientras el otro se fragmenta poco a poco, eso a la niña no le importa y muele a golpes al que aún la lleva cayendo de varios metros, primero parece que caerá en la plataforma pero pronto nota que no será así, cae a mucha velocidad por lo que lo único que logra hacer es rozar con los dedos la orilla de la nave sin poder afirmarse, la desesperación se apodera de ella, la superficie sólida del planeta está a treinta kilómetros pero alguien la atrapa de la mano, ella lagrimea aterrada y alza la vista una pieza blanca pasa frente ella aunque realmente no se fija que es, sólo ve esos ojos azules mirarla

– ¿Estás bien?– medio pregunta el chico con notorio esfuerzo, su pequeña mano es lo único que afirma a los dos a la nave es lo único que evita una caída de muerte segura, su corazón late fuerte y solo puede temblar tomada por su mano, poco a poco los van alzando de regreso a la plataforma

–Gracias– logra decir aun impactada mirando al chico, no tiene cabello y sus increíbles ojos son muy brillantes pero su sonrisa de seguridad es lo que la emociona

–Eres un idiota, tu combustible se acabó hace mucho– le reclama 274 molesto regañando al menor mientras lo aleja de la orilla

–Lo siento, gracias Chad– sonríe Nigel agradecido mirando al mayor su actitud es sincera pues nunca creyó que él evitará su caída, el mayor le esquiva la mirada medio ruborizado

-¿Cómo...cómo te llamas?– pregunta Número Gal aun nerviosa, ambos la miran

–Nigel Uno– responde el menor al notar que es a él a quien le pregunta, ella se levanta emocionada y le toma la mano

– ¿Tú número?– pregunta la niña demasiado alegre

–Uno– responde él sorprendido

–Uno, genial– sonríe ella tomando aun su mano pero Chad interrumpe

– ¿En serio eres la mejor del GKND?– pregunta el rubio sospechando de la menor, ella es muy chica casi cinco años pero su fuerza es tremenda

–Oye, ¿Cómo te atreves?– grita número Pilgrim al llegar, 274 se cuadra al verlo

–Oh Pilgrim– dice ella con desgano al verlo pero él camina hasta Nigel y lo mira

–Suéltala– le grita el blanco más molesto aunque es a él a quien sujetan, mira a la niña que sonríe

–Gal tu misión no era aquí– insiste Pilgrim mirando agresivo a Uno que suave jala su mano

–Con su permiso número Pilgrim, vamos Uno busquemos a Aelo– exclama Chad moviendo al niño con él, la pequeña lo suelta

–Hasta luego Uno– se despide ella sonriente y él solo se despide con una seña, Chad lo jala molesto

–Creo que es su novia- susurra el rubio y Nigel lo escucha

–Gracias Chad- le responde el menor sujetando su brazo suavemente antes de alejarse para ir con Yon que ya venía hacia ellos, el rubio lo ve alejarse y es extraño pero pone la mano sobre el punto exacto donde Uno lo toco.


	5. Oax

Oax ingresa datos en su terminal mientras Minus A lo mira, están solo ellos dos en el laboratorio y aunque el niño come galletas mientras escribe el otro permanece sentado en la mesa con los molestos cables aun conectados a su espalda, completamente inmóvil, la puerta se abre llamando la atención del pequeño científico, la niña de rosado cabello entra despreocupada Pilgrim y Vell vienen con ella

–Oí que estás haciendo una súper máquina– pregunta Pilgrim casi burlándose pero Oax no parece tomarle importancia

–Sí, saben recuerdan a los Silver ¿cierto?– pregunta el naranja abriendo otro paquete de galletas ofreciéndoles

–Sí, que con ellos– responde el banco al tomar una molesto

–Después de que número Gal destrozara tantos- dice el chico aun tratando de explicarse

–Son máquinas no es que importe– se defiende ella

–Exacto, los adultos tienen cientos de máquinas que pelean por ellos pero nosotros incluso perdemos operativos, por eso cree a M.A.O– dice alegre señalando al muñeco sentado en la mesa de laboratorio

–Oye ¿es enserio?– pregunta Pilgrim nervioso mirando al muñeco

–Es un...– duda Vell analizando

–Un mono arcoíris, un Mono Arcoíris Operante, aun trabajo en el anagrama pero le llamó Minus A– responde alegre Oax al mostrar su creación

– ¿Qué es capaz de hacer?– pregunta el blanco menos sorprendido

–Por ahora nada, aún no está completo veras necesito la autorización del líder supremo y el concejo de capitanes así que aún solo es un proyecto– responde un poco decepcionado

–Pero ¿qué podría hacer?– insiste Vell interesada mientras Gal rodea curiosa al muñeco

–Pues...mi plan es que contenga el ADN de los mejores GKND para que sea el más fuerte, así tanto las misiones muy lejanas como las peligrosas serán resueltas sin arriesgar niños, genial ¿no?– responde orgulloso es claro que para él no representa un riesgo

– ¿Pero es una máquina no?– pregunta Gal claramente incómoda de verlo

–Si exacto por eso nos obedecerá– responde Oax sin más

–Eso no nos haría como los adultos– insiste ella mirándolos

– ¿Eh?– pronuncia él científico confundido

–No, en GKND de Andrómeda usan muchos drones y nadie sale herido– se defiende el chico

–Sí, pero no tienen su ADN– responde segura la menor, la tensión entre ambos es notoria, Pilgrim interrumpe

–Exactamente quienes estamos en esa lista– dice pasando de las dudas de la menor, el científico lo mira confundido

–Ah...superior Pilgrim la planeo meter rojos vera... es de ataque– responde incómodo

–Pero dijiste que estarían los mejores– se irrita el blanco

–Sí pero...estoy empezando con los más fuertes de cada comando– se excusa nervioso el naranja esquivando la mirada

– ¿Cómo quién?– insiste el mayor serio acorralando al científico contra su escritorio, Oax duda un poco y al fin responde

–Gal para empezar, número Across y por supuesto Yon y Pixie...diría que Pay... ¡ah sí! y Uno para empezar– explica nervioso el menor

– ¿Qué número Uno?– grita molesto Pilgrim haciendo voltear a Gal que lo mira amenazante, traga saliva asustado bajando la voz –Pero él aún no es un rojo– dice dudando si ella lo considere ofensivo

–Lo sé, pero en 15 ciclos será nombrado según oí– responde el menor escurriéndose lejos de Pilgrim

– ¿Qué, en serio? ¿Dónde?– pregunta emocionada Gal parándose frente él

–En la base Polaris– responde el chico asustado

–Wow genial estaré ahí– agrega ella alegre corriendo a la puerta –Vamos, vamos, si salimos ahora terminaremos a tiempo– apresura a los otros dos

–Aun si terminamos la misión a tiempo no creo que podamos llegar– le responde Vell caminando hacia ella a Pilgrim no parece interesarle apurarse por lo que va lento

– ¡Ah! Gal pensé que dejarías una muestra ¿no viniste por eso?– pregunta ansioso Oax al verlos irse, ella lo mira un poco

–No, vine porque Kuya me lo pidió pero creo que está mal, los monos arcoíris son amigos, no armas- responde seria –Y sé que no te dejarán hacerlo- dice molesta al salir e irse por el pasillo, Pilgrim se burla del naranja y la sigue pero Vell permanece un poco en la puerta

–¿Por qué no lo haces diferente? esté de verdad da miedo- le comenta la niña antes de irse, él mira su terminal y luego al muñeco, está tan frustrado que aprieta los puños aplastando su galleta, Minus A levanta lento su cabeza para verlo, movimiento que es ignorado por el menor que bota la galleta al piso y vuelve a escribir a su terminal, teclea un poco entonces para mira el techo y luego a su proyecto, se dirige a él quitándole los cables

–Vuelve a tu caja– le ordena molesto, Minus A se levanta lento de la mesa e intenta caminar pero tropieza cayendo al piso estrepitosamente – ¿Ni siquiera puedes caminar?– le reclama el niño

–Lo lamento hay algo resbaloso en el piso– se excusa el muñeco

– ¿Qué?– se queja el chico pero Minus A logra tomar el objeto y mostrárselo, un cabello rosa rizado –Oh es de Gal son muy resbalosos, siempre que viene riega muchos en el piso tendré que limpiarlo...– se interrumpe Oax a sí mismo mira a su alrededor y sonríe

–Minus A, busca todos los cabellos de Gal que hay en la nave– le ordena, la máquina asiente y corre por el cuarto alzando uno a uno mientras Oax vuelve a su terminal a escribir más.


	6. Lindor

Lindor

Una misión más terminada y el equipo del comando Alt toma un receso del viaje parando en la base Lindor, conocida por facilitar las reparaciones y vaya que lo necesitan pues su nave requiere unos arreglos después de que Yon decidiera aplastar a un enemigo con ella, la pequeña roja camina intempestiva por la nave algo ansiosa pues llevan algunos ciclos allí y todavía no hay misión, pronto ve a Nigel riendo con Chad en un pasillo entonces corre hacia ellos

–Qué bueno que te veo Uno, entrenemos– le dice alegre, Chad la mira y sonríe

–Claro– responde el rubio animado pero ella logra poner su mano en el hombro del rubio

–Lo siento novato pero creo que me sería difícil medirme– le contesta sonriente la roja, al mayor el comentario no le agrada pero Nigel interviene

–Chad es muy bueno Yon, no lo deberías subestimar– comenta haciéndola dudar –Pero será más tarde, ahora íbamos a ver a número Oax– agrega el chico tomando el brazo del rubio que no se niega a seguir al menor

– ¿Es por esa idiotez de los robots?- pregunta ella siguiéndolos cosa que incomoda al mayor

–Sí, me llamó personalmente después de mi asenso– responde Uno que va al frente pronto 274 lo iguala dejando atrás a la chica que rasca su nuca

-A mí también me llamó ese día pero me parece tonto ¿Entonces para qué estamos nosotros?– se queja ella

–Te entiendo, Mu-Tao cree lo mismo pero piénsalo no podemos destruir a todos los Silver y cada vez esquivan mejor nuestros radares, podríamos dejar uno de esos en cada planeta como línea de defensa– explica el menor mientras el rubio y Yon intentan seguirle el paso

–Ya hay galácticos en cada planeta que conocemos– responde ella sin mucho interés mirando por las ventanas de la base

–Sí y aún hay planetas a los que no llegamos– contesta el chico llegando a la puerta

–Exacto– interrumpe Oax detrás de ellos –Ellos no comen, no duermen serán perfectos para viajes de exploración, incluso incluyen comunicador– explica animado de verlos corriendo para abrirles la puerta

– ¿Pero no es peligroso dejar algo así solo en un planeta desconocido?– pregunta Chad incomodando al niño

–Son fieles al GKN y no iría solo, son varios veras ahora hay uno pero si el consejo lo permite serían cientos– agrega sonriendo dejándolos pasar, entrando al final

– ¿Y que necesitas de nosotros?– pregunta impaciente Yon

–Pues la verdad solo muestras de ADN para juntar a los mejores– responde el científico tratando de no intimidarse, ella parece pensarlo –Con una muestra de saliva basta– agrega al verla dudar

–Entonces ¿qué? te escupo y ya– pregunta ella acercándose

–A mí no a un contenedor– responde el chico asustado buscando el contenedor, ella lo sigue sin interés junto con Nigel, Chad mira las extrañas cosas que tienen en el lugar –Toma– le entrega Oax un tubo de ensayo a la chica que lo revisa extrañada –El tuyo Uno y para...- exclama el chico notando que no conoce al rubio

–274 pero no voy a participar– responde tajante Chad dándole la espalda al pequeño –Solo acompaño a Nigel– asevera mientras sigue viendo los pegotes del lugar

–Ajá– se burla Yon, ambos terrestres se ruborizan

– ¿Puedo verlo?– pregunta Uno cambiando de tema

–Aún no, apenas lo planeo– responde Oax recogiendo la muestra de la chica llevándola a un pequeño refrigerador, Uno lo sigue para entregarle la suya el pequeño la toma pero luce un poco intimidado frente Nigel –Gracias- susurra nervioso recibiendo solo una sonrisa de respuesta, el comunicador de los tres suena informando de una misión, Yon grita emociona y sale corriendo para llegar primera a la nave

274 se alista a llegar a la puerta –Nigel– llama al menor que extrañado mira a Oax incómodo

–Tenemos misión nos informas luego cómo te fue– se despide Uno del chico, intercambia miradas con Chad y ambos corren del otro lado buscando superar a Yon para llegar primero, Oax tiembla nervioso por un segundo sintió que Uno sabía que mentía.

La base científica Lindor se mantiene estacionada cerca del sistema Epsula, posiblemente es de noche, él no lo sabe es difícil saberlo en el espacio, balancea impaciente sus pies sentado sobre la mesa de análisis viendo a Oax introducir las muestras de ADN en el codificador, le gustaría preguntar algunas cosas pero sabe que por ahora no le conviene preguntar mucho, el científico mira los frascos al introducirlos en la máquina que generará con ellos los sueros, son al menos diez incluyendo las donadas y las que tomó por sí mismo porque muy a su pesar otros rojos se negaron a entregar una muestra aun cuando les explico el avance en armamento que esto representaba pero tenía suerte de que otros fueran comprensivos como Yon y Uno

–Creo que Uno entiende lo que haremos– exclama sonriente el científico, Minus A sonríe como única respuesta.


	7. MAO

M.A.O

Los sueros están listos y Oax los saca del aparato poniéndolos cuidadoso en una mesa lejana de Minus A

–Tenemos 6 variaciones– exclama alegre el chico pero Minus A reacciona "Variaciones" y eso lo hace pensar muchas cosas –Te pondré a ti esta– dice alzando una al azar yendo hacia él

– ¿Qué harás con las demás?– pregunta Minus A para aseverar su suposición

– ¿Qué? Pues los guardaré para los demás, es un suero duplicable así que puedo crear cientos con suficientes variables– responde sonriente aplicando el suero, Minus A se sujeta la muñeca pues la sensación es muy desagradable

– ¿Un ejército?– pregunta tras apretar los dientes

–No, es más como una flota– responde el niño mirándolo, Minus A mira los otros sueros y se levanta de la mesa – ¿Cómo te sientes?– pregunta Oax

– ¿Dónde están los otros?– insiste Minus A frente los sueros

–Aquí, aunque aún no se pueden mover– responde el naranja mirando al otro de espaldas – ¿Te sientes más fuerte o algo?– insiste en preguntar, Minus A camina alrededor del cuarto hasta llegar a una puerta que supuestamente es de materiales

–Están aquí ¿verdad?– pregunta serio y Oax se molesta pues aún no le responde disgustado camina hacia él pero nota que faltan 2 sueros, aterrado lo voltea a ver

–Dámelos– le exige al muñeco pero este solo ríe

–De que hablas, son míos ¿acaso no los dieron todos para mí?– pregunta avanzando contra él

–Dámelas, te lo ordeno– exige el niño

–Me lo ordenas ¿Quién eres para ordenarme?– pregunta Minus A cambiando de forma poco a poco, Oax entra en pánico

–Hablo en serio, dámelo o contaré hasta tres– le amenaza pero el robot sonríe –Uno- murmura el naranja fijo en su lugar pero el otro no para –Dos– dice tomando los sueros que quedan

–Tres– susurra Minus A frente el pequeño –Tú no eres mi padre– musita lanzándolo contra el muro opuesto, choca contra la pared que al romperse los restos caen sobre el científico, obviamente la fuerza que Minus A tiene es muy superior a la de antes, algunos frascos cercanos se rompen dejando sus contenidos derramarse, Minus A camina sobre ellos pisando incluso una extraña mancha azul que fluye lento, mira el montón de escombros y ahora no tiene sentido buscar los sueros, toma una bata de Oax que estaba por ahí pero de golpe se marea, un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo llenándose de pequeños recuerdos entonces lo sabe, sabe qué hacer.

La tripulación corre alarmada intentando detener el incendio de los laboratorios, las llamas son enormes y se extienden a otras secciones, varios operativos naranja se comunican mientras aíslan el área

– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunta sorprendido mientras sostiene una caja de galletas mirando a los niños correr

–Hay un incendio en los laboratorios– le responde uno de los niños mientras escribe desesperado comandos en un teclado cercano a una compuerta

– ¿Qué? Pero Minus A sigue ahí– grita aventando sus galletas al piso corriendo a la puerta para intentar abrirla

–Basta Oax, eso no importa, debemos separar esta sección– exclama el otro pequeño sin dejar de escribir comandos sin embargo él no se detiene lucha jalando la puerta que permanece cerrada de golpe se escucha cómo ambas partes se separan ambos niños corren a la ventana y conforme se mueve la nave ven como la sección de laboratorios de la base cae lentamente para estrellarse contra la superficie de una de las lunas de Epsula 14, él mira todo arder y corre por el pasillo desesperado en lo que los demás niños permanecen atentos a los restos de la nave.

En la mayoría de pasillos los operativos permanecen atentos al incidente pero en la sala de control los superiores intentan descubrir cómo empezó el incendio y revisar que no haya heridos pero él entra gritando incoherencias en un estado histérico número Fly que es el superior blanco lo sujeta por los hombros nervioso

– ¿Oax qué te pasa?– le cuestiona pero el niño estalla en llanto, el capitán de la flota número Par y Fly intercambian miradas preocupados, una pequeña de uniforme amarillo interviene

–El área de laboratorios fue desprendida, al parecer el prototipo Minus A seguía adentro– les explica acercándose a Oax que desesperado sujeta a Par

–Debo ir por él– exclama suplicante el científico mientras Fly niega con la cabeza

–Es imposible– responde por el capitán –Nada pudo sobrevivir a tal caída– asevera al sacar goma de mascar de su bolsillo

–No lo entiendes– se increpa Oax soltando y lanzando a Par que cae estruendosamente al piso –Yo debo presentarlo a los líderes, no entiendes– grita el naranja totalmente tenso, el resto del equipo intenta calmarlo pero Par se pone de pie

–Paren- llama en voz alta el azul a los niños que sin dejar de vigilar al alterado pequeño acatan la orden y le dan espacio –De acuerdo, preparen una flota de tres naves y busquen los restos– ordena Par claramente molesto y mirando a Oax –Y tú, si eso querías ahora vete– le grita sobándose el cuello posiblemente herido tras la caída

–Sí, gracias capitán– sale corriendo Oax al área de despegue lagrimeando con la esperanza de encontrar a su invento pero el capitán se aproxima a la pequeña de amarillo

–Tú lo conoces, si crees que necesita un descanso llévalo a la base de Epsula 14– le ordena enviándola a la flota de búsqueda, la niña asiente y sale tras el alterado científico

– ¿Crees que encuentren algo?– pregunta Fly mirando al capitán volver a su puesto

–No, esa maldita cosa explotó y es mejor así– responde desinteresado el niño.


	8. Epsula 14

Epsula 14

Las naves no tardan en despegar y Oax va en la primera que aluniza cerca de donde cayó la sección de laboratorios, no llevan muchas provisiones ni demasiado armamento

–La misión solo es vigilar que no se ponga loco ¿cierto?– le dice número Phony a la pequeña superior amarilla

–Para, él puede oírte– le llama la atención la niña dejando su arma apoyada cerca al sentarse al lado del otro niño

–Míralos, allá arriba completamente cómodos viendo caricaturas– señala el menor a la base Lindor que pasa apenas visible

–Vamos no sean perezosos– les reclama número They al verlos tan tranquilos descansando de sus labores

–No importa- se excusa el Phony mirando al recién llegado –El capitán no está aquí y solo debemos vigilar a ese- agrega señalando a Oax que parece buscar algo entre los restos sin prestarles atención, él otro chico está por responder cuando el resplandor ilumina el espacio voltean instintivamente viendo a la base Lindor desprenderse en pedazos

–Diablos– grita They avanzando frente los otros dos

– ¿Es la base?– pregunta número Kara la niña de amarillo reaccionando para buscar su comunicador pero no parece hallarlo

–Debemos ir– exclama seguro Phony buscando su arma pero ya no está, ni Oax, los tres niños parecen percatarse de ello y buscan a su alrededor

–Al diablo con él– grita They corriendo a su nave –Debemos ayudar- insiste al subir para despegar apresurado, ganando rápido velocidad y distancia, Phony intenta seguirlo pero la explosión de la nave del mayor a no mucha distancia sorprende a ambos niños

–No puede ser– musita Kara impactada

–Vaya por lo que he oído creí que luciría más...impresionante– dice Oax acercándose a los niños frente él

– ¿Cómo pudiste?– dice Phony preparándose a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo a falta de armas

– ¿Fuiste Tú?– le pregunta la niña temblando al anaranjado pero Phony no espera su respuesta se lanza contra el científico pero ni siquiera logra tocarlo en cambio recibe un disparo por el costado, ella grita pero el niño cae de rodillas sujetando su estómago

–Hoy serás mi sujeto de prueba– le comenta el científico al menor que se retuerce en el piso –Verás nunca la he usado– continua Oax al ver el arma en sus manos y la pequeña sabe que eso no es del GKND –La hice recién hoy, de hecho sólo debían hacer una cosa, vigilarme y ni eso lograron– le recrimina a la menor mientras el niño sigue sufriendo dolor pronto el pequeño cambia su textura y estalla en burbujas de colores, ella queda horrorizada cubriendo su boca

–Me falta calibrar– explica Oax cambiando un poco la posición de los botones y perillas de la pequeña arma, la pequeña tiembla pero intenta levantarse pues del terror cayó al piso, esta por lograrlo cuando nota que él le apunta –Segundo intento– le anuncia a la menor

–No por favor– suplica ella lagrimeando

– ¿Y ustedes son lo mejor de la galaxia?– pregunta él desdeñoso mirándola temblar –No lo creo– exclama al apretar el gatillo.

Mao come galletas tranquilamente mientras entra a la atmósfera de Epsula 14 mira el paisaje sin mucha emoción pensando en dónde hallar material para ajustar su arma "Si tan solo esos idiotas del Lindor no hubieran intentado revisar los archivos del cuarto de Oax, no hubiera explotado el seguro" pensó tranquilo, recordando lo que les paso a los niños en la luna se sintió algo decepcionado, el prototipo aún estaba incompleto pero tal vez en este planeta no solo tendría material sino también sujetos de prueba, sonrió al fin ante tal posibilidad.

Notas: Nadie lo pidió pero eran fragmentos que quería compartirles, no creo que algún día pueda organizar bien la historia pero estas son mis escenas favoritas.

Sinceramente creo que una precuela no es necesaria ya que lo más interesante pasa en la historia de A cualquier costo.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, gracias por leerlo.


End file.
